<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Rendezvous by EnchantedbookLover18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812360">The Rendezvous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18'>EnchantedbookLover18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Day 4, F/M, Fictober 2020, First Dates, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, prompt 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:08:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick is nervous before his first rendezvous with a certain blonde.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ellie Bishop &amp; Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres, Kasie Hines &amp; Nick Torres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Rendezvous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fictober 2020 #Prompt 4: "that didn't stop you before"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m nervous,” Nick said, scratching his head. “Tell me what to do.”</p>
<p>“No, I will not. You’re a grown man for God’s sake,” Kasie was slowly losing her patience as he started to pace through her lab, back and forth.</p>
<p>“I know,” he whined. Seriously, Nicholas Torres, not only a grown man but a badass federal agent whined like a child. “I don’t know what to say or do.”</p>
<p>“<strong>That didn’t stop you before</strong>, did it?” Kasie asked, trying to control her facial expression and not to roll her eyes in amusement and impatience. “You never shut your mouth.”</p>
<p>Nick’s hand moved to his chest in mock offence. “Ouch. Thanks for the honesty, Miss Hines.”</p>
<p>Kasie only grinned and raised an eyebrow at her dishevelled looking friend. “What’s stopping you now, huh? You’re always so self-confident. Never beating about the bush.”</p>
<p>Nick stopped in his tracks and faced her. “Yeah, that was <em>then.</em> But this is <em>now</em>.”</p>
<p>“Ugh. Coherent sentences that actually make any sense, Nick. Please.” Now she couldn’t help but roll her eyes and groan. “You two have been dancing around each other for years. It was obvious to everyone but you two that you liked each other more than just friends. Even Jimmy slowly figured it out. Now that you both <em>finally</em> admitted it and stopped being the ultimate wusses, why does it make you so nervous to go on a date with Ellie, Nick? You already know she likes you, as in <em>like</em> likes you.”</p>
<p>“Maybe. Yes? I don’t know.” He puffed and dropped down on the stool next to hers. “She could still figure out that I’m a total idiot and dump me again.”</p>
<p>“Oh, you are a total idiot, my friend,” Kasie laughed at his offended but still defeated expression. “Look, you and Ellie have been friends,<em> best</em> friends, for years. She knows you better than you know yourself, and the other way around. You are perfect for each other. Trust me. This will go great.”</p>
<p>She stood up and motioned for him to do the same, then she placed her hand on his shoulders and turned him around. A last slap on the back and she said, “Now go before I have to call security or kick you out myself. You don’t want to be late for your <em>rendezvous</em>.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>